The Nico Chronicles
by TheExplodingPriest
Summary: Nico Di Angelo is transparent. He is happy. He is sad. He is strong. He loves whomever is willing to love him back. Nico Di Angelo is transparent, because if he wasn't you wouldn't be able to see past the surface./A series of drabbles all about Nico. Warning: yaoi, character death, perversion and many many other varied things be ause I don't know what to expect to come next
1. Too late

**Hola people of earth and otherwise, welcome to my first series of drabbles! All revolving around Nico Di Angelo and his unusual relationships with people. Multiple pairings explored. Even Thalico, and Percabeth which I usually shun for their lack of structure.**

**Im sorry for this one being so angery. I was inspired by 'See a Person' by an amazing auther called Crystal di Angelo. I Defrinetely recommend reading its simplistic perfection.**

* * *

I'd never seen Nico cry before. I'd never seen him show much emotion, aside from his stuttering nervousness, or his soft laughter that caused his eyes to narrow into slits. Or anger, which he very rarely expressed.

He was very passive, and closed off. He didn't like tellinnpeople about what bothered him. But he could listen to anything you were willing to tell him. Whenever Annabeth and I fought, he was there to listen to me, and help me patch everything up. The few times I've actually cried, his was the shoulder I soaked.

All the times I've seen him upset, he was never like this.

Nico Di Angelo was strong, no matter what they say. He was strong, if not for dealing with his abusive step mother with a smile, bye was strong for outing up with me being oblivious.

Now, I was too late.

I sat here, looking at his grave. It said only his name, and what his presumed birthdate was. He was young, but his soul was old.

I remembered how it happened.

_"Out! You useless pest!" Persephone shouted. I stood in the corner of Hades' throne room. Nico stood in the center of the obsidian tile floor. His baby face contorted into a look of utter agony._

_A pile of ashes sat in front of him. No wind, nor draft blew them away. A few small bits of black and white photographs still burned. Insaw what might have used to be my face._

_"Out!" The goddess snapped once more, rising from her ebony seat. Nico backed way slightly, trembling. He turned, and ran from the throne room. I could see the tears in his eyes. I'd just gotten there. Mrs. O'leary whined softly underneath me. Persephone / head whipped around towards me. She glared._

_I dug my heels into the hell hounds flanks and urged her to run. I soon caught up with Nico, close to his bedroom. The door was plain, and nowhere near as extravagent as the rest of the hall, and Defrinetely not the palace._

_He stood outside his plain bedroom door, wiggling the old broken nob to enter. He hasn't seen, nor heard me yet. I heard him sniffle and while away a few tears._

_Once the door was open, I wasn't allowed time to follow him in. The door slammed behind him. A few moments later, I heard a shot...And then silence._

I'd never seen Nico Di Angelo cry before. He was strong. He could carry the world on his shoulders.

I'd never seen a suicide note before today.

_"I'm sorry, I'm disgusting. I am nothing but a mistake. I'm sorry for wasting your time. Tell Percy I loved him. I'm sorry...You were all I had that resembled family.."_

I'd never seen Nico Di Angelo cry.

But now, for the very first time, he isn't here to see me sobbing.


	2. Fireworks

**Eheh! First Thalico Drabble ever! I refuse to ship this pairing, but...I'll give it a shot, mkay? Everybody deserves love. Even though this pairing goes against everything canon-**

* * *

Nico sighed softly to himself. His hair stood up in places, and his aviator jacket was soaked in cologne. He shuddered nervously. He's never tried to ask anybody out before. He'd never really liked anyone, and he wasn't sure he did now. Bit...Isn't it impossible to know if you don't try?

He breathed deeply and knocked. The slightly wilted flowers pricked his hands with their thorns. The door opened slowly. Thalia's head poked out warily.

"Yes, Death Breath?"

He flinched, struggling to control the sudden spurt of anger at the name. He closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again.

"Thalia, would...would you like to go to the fireworks show with me?"

"No other options?"

"N-Not really. B-but, I get along with you better than most other girls. Maybe there's something in there?" He mumbled weakly.

Thalia sighed, before smilie softly at him.

"I'd love to. Just as long as you stop trying so hard. You look like Alfalfa, and you smell like a french whore. And you're bleeding!"

"Not cool, huh," he smiled sheepishly. Thalia snorted with laughter.

"Totally not cool."


	3. Nightmare

**Last Drabble for tonight, I swear! I just wanna gt this one outta the way. I was inspired for this one by another Drabble series, called 'Oh Nico'. Sadly, I forget whom wrote it.**

* * *

"Nico, it's three in the morning. I'm trying to sleep." Percy groaned. The boy rolled over and burried his face into his pillow. He rolled over into his stomach and hugged the pillow tightly.

The other brunette, whom stood on the other end of the room, by the door, pouted. Nico crossed his arms childishly; before strolling closer to the bed.

He sat down on the edge of the mattress. His left hand reached out and shoved Percy none-too-gently. The boy groaned into his pillow.

Nico huffed. He crawled up onto the bed and edged up closer to the older male. He plopped down defiantly next to Percy, close to the wall.

"Nico- go to bed-"

"I am in bed. Your bed."

Percy groaned in annoyance. He groggily pulled his face away from the pillow and glared at the younger male.

"Why are you harassing me anyway?"

"I had a nightmare, and I don't want to sleep in my cabin," Nico murmured in such an innocent, sweet way, it would've made poohbear look like satan.

Percy sighed and pulled the blankets up to allow the fourteen year old man-child into bed with him.

"Just be quiet."

"Okay! I'm a cuddly sleeper, though."

Percy groaned. He was in for a long night.


	4. Mountain Dew

**I got feedback! Positive feedback, too!**

**And a small question...? Eh. I dunno if he woke up with a boner. That one wasn't really supposed to be Perico. But I dunno, as my one and only PJATO OTP, it might read that way, ne?**

**Anyway, for those whom read Imminent flow, I'm not gonna update that to tell you what all's GOIF on, or about the dam that's forming in my head. So I'll borrow this one.**

**writers block set in lay might, so I started writing these little babies in the hopes it would clear. It hasn't. So, whenever I have writers block, I will be updating this excessively.**

**LONG DRABBLE TIME!**

* * *

Nico Di Angelo loved Mountain Dew. To him, it was the only true nectar of the Gods. and if it could heal like Ambrosia, it would be all he drank.

Sadly this is not the case. However, his love for the highly caffeinated drink caused him to drink it excessively anyway. I, and several of the boy's other friends were beginning to worry for his health.

"Dude, come on. It's not good for you."

"I can stop it any time I want," he retorted defiantly. I groaned, dodging his blow. People had gathered around the sword arena to watch us sparring. Nico seemed much more aggressive today than he normally was.

"Then stop," I commanded. I struck at his abdomin ruthlessly. He countered, blocking the blow and shoving me back when I threw my body weight at him. He used my velocity or something else scientific to send me sprawling. Riptide skittered across the marble inverted dome.

"I said any time _I _want."

I sighed. He held out a hand to me, which I Took and heaved myself up. He smiled at me, Thoigh if you hadn't ever seen him smirking, you might have confused the two.

"Look, Perce, I'm fine. It's not gonna kill m-"

"How would you know?! It has like, windshield wiper fluid in it, or something like that."

"And blue food coloring in everything is any better?"

I huffed softly. "Fine, be that way. Anyway, speaking of blue food, are you still coming home with me for a while Afer camp?"

"Of course I am. It makes me take longer to get to the underworld. It's not fun INTHE underworld, Percy. My room is a cupboard without windows. My bed is literally a rock. It smells like rotten eggs and death. On top of Persephone's abuse, and Cerberus deciding that when we play together, he prefers me to be the chew toy."

I laughed softly, patting him on the back as we walked out of the sword arena. "I'm sorry man, but hey. My mom's a great cook, and even though my room's the size of your average kitchen pantry, we'll be fine. No giant dogs, ne?"

* * *

Once we arrived at my apartment, several days later, Nico had claimed my bed and went instantly to sleep. I rolled my eyes and left the room just long enough for all Hades to break loose.

Seriously. I'd but been gone what- five seconds?! My bathroom was in the other room! It was connected! I should've at least heard all this! Somehow, there were so many people in here, going totally freaking berzerk, it looked like your average Harlem Shake video. I stared, wide eyes at the now shirtless teen chugging mountain dee from a two-litre bottle.

I don't want to know what happened. But Insuspect something along the lines of Nico's 'Oh-look-at-me-I'm-The-heir-to-Hades-I-have-sexy-e mo-hair-bla-bla-bla' magic.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE-"

"Join the party-!"

* * *

Nicongroaned. He laid face down on my bed, completely naked I assumed, concideringl the blankets covered only part of his body. People were passed out all over my apartment. Paul and my mom were going to be so pissed when they see this mess!

"Unhhh...What happened lay night?" Nico groaned. He sounded like he was in pain. Good. My parents were going to kill me!

"I don't know. You went on a mountain dee high, and somehow all these people got into the apartment, and when Paul and my mom get home, we're going to di-"

"PERCY JACKSON- NICO FLORENCE DI ANGELO-!"

* * *

**Welp. That was interesting. I have no idea what the hell even happened. Just that Nico used his magical powers. Ya know, cause he has those. Also, I think the middle name Florence suits him For some reason./trying not to crack about him being Italian, because I can't do that as I'm half Italian as well**

**/Is also the Gerita love child, at half Italian, half German.**

**anyway. Yep. Maybe this cured my writers block?**


	5. You're beautiful when you're angry

**It cures my writers block! Yes!**

**now, for all the hard Perico fangirls/fanboys out there, is this little smutty reward.**

**if you don't like hard Perico, skip over This.**

* * *

"Stupid." I loved the way he insulted me. The way he growled my name, the way his calloused hands gripped my wrists.

He'd grown over the winter. His hair was longer, too. He looked older. Almost older than myself. I liked it.

"You're such an idiot, Percy," he growled, slamming my back against a wall. He released his knee into my groin in an attempt to keep me from struggling.

I stared into his smouldering brown eyes. My beath hitched as his fingernails dug into my wrists. His warm, chocolate flavored breath tickled my nose. Inheld back an excited giggle as he jerked me forwards, pressing our foreheads together. He glared at me with so much heat, I felt myself physically melting under his gaze.

He slapped me hard. I let out a moan I'd held back, slumping against the wall of the cabin, my arousel causing a small tent in my trousers.

_you're so beautiful when you're angry..._

"You stupid piece of shit."

* * *

**AAAH. THIS TOOK LIKE FIVE MINUES TO WRITE. IM SOMEMBARRASSED, LLEASE DON'T KILL ME-**


	6. Carrot ears

**Hola, once more. Heh. I have my writing mojo. This is really relaxing actually, removing so the little random plot bunnies from my head.**

**its refreshing.**

* * *

Nico Di Angelo was a very creative person. Usually, he liked to multitask his creativities and talents. Multiple times, he would find himself singing while he painted, and other things.

During his sculling class at camp he often had to force himself to he quiet out of habit.

People enjoyed his creativity; and enthusiasm. Except, for one night, when Nico was recording different sound effects for a digital track he was about to produce.

He went around camp all day with a tale recorder in his hand, following his friends around, and late at might sneaking into their cabins to try and record them talking in their sleep. He'd gotten Percy that nigjt.

"Annabeth- not the ears...They're not made of Carrots- no-"

needless to say, when the anonymously uploaded track called, 'Carrot ears' reached number one on the iTunes Charts, Percy knew exactly whom was behind it.

* * *

**267 traffic views.**

**Shit. Have I suddenly become a decent writer ORMSOMETHING?**


	7. Hatsune Nico

**Okay! My stories are doing pretty self e ently. I meaI, I've gotten over a thousand views on Imminent Flow in less than a month- like, two weeks- And a couple hundred on this one. Fourteen reviews total.**

**So, Im honor of their success, and the idea that randomly came to me while stalking Colt-Kun on tumblr is, if I can get Imminent flow to 20 reviews before the fifteenth CHAOTER, I will cosplay Nico. Badly, problably, but I will cosplay him, and out the photos on tumblr.**

**and I bet that as soon as I say that, the reviews are just gonna start pouring in, am I right?**

* * *

"Nico...Why are you wearing a blue wig?"

"It's called cosplay, Percy."

"that doesn't explain to me why you're wearing girls clothes."

"I'm cosplaying, stupid!"

"AS A GIRL WITH BLUE HAIR?!" I exclaimed loudly. He nodded, crossing his arms over he chest. He wore what Inassumed, after lookig through his iPod and getting an idea of what he listened to- which was extremely varied, faintly recognized as Harsune Miku.

I stared at him, looking up up and down. I bet he even shaved his legs. God, he was weird. I really don't know what I was thinking dumping Annabeth for him. Crossdressig! bah! My boyfriend is wearing a Gods damned skirt for no intelligible reason.

Though, I guess I won the net about when he'd finally lose his marbles.

* * *

**heh. That was random. Fluke, totally on the spot. Oh boy.**


	8. Third Wheel

**Oi. Perico on tumblr. Just...fuck. Feels. Mark of Athena feels too. I stopped reading it because of those fucking feels- but the fan comic fought up to me, and I worked me to finish the book, and write this little slightpy depressing Drabble right here.**

* * *

"Percy-! Stop it, you're getting me all wet!" Annabeth giggled, splashing Percy back. They sat on the pier, bare feet danglingninnthe water. On Percy's other side sat Nico D Angelo, beig awfully quiet that day.

Hs jeans were rolled up enough not to get wet. His head hung slightly, the setting sun casting deep shadows along the hollows of his pale olive cheeks.

"Hey-! Death breath, don't be such a downer," Percy stated, splashing the boy beside him. Nico gasped softly as the cold water soaked he face. He looked up, slightly annoyed.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," he retorted and scooped a handful to throw in Percy's face. Percy laughed, before strong back. He chilled out quickly, leaving the tdo in silence. Percy wrapped an arm around Annabeth's shoulders. She rested her head on Percy's contentedly.

The teen on Percy's other axe looked away, jealous. He glared out at the clear blue water, his feet as gng back and forth in ts crystalline stillness.

Long before he'd stopped denying his badly he waned t was his head on Percy's shoukder. Or Percy's arms around him, instead of he own. He was jealous. He wanted to be in Annabeth's position. She was so lucky. Nico hardly even had a friend.

It was either both if them, or neither. Percy wouldn't leave Annabeth's side. He was stuck being a third wheel, and he couldn't deny the flunking feeling it made.

He sighed sadly to himself.

"hey, Neeks, you okay?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The boy responded, puting on a brave face as he smiled up at Percy.

* * *

**Oi. Two Perico-y sort of drabbles in a row. Heh. I couldn't help it. I'm sorry-! I had feels that I needed to express. And I'm good for now, but I may come out with a big one shot like this.**

**but- in my defense, it isn't really two in a row. The other one t only mentioned the bent togetone/ and t wasn't the subject- this time they weren't even together-**


	9. Chopped Liver

**Eh. I think my girlfriend follows me on here. She's pronlably looking at her email inbox rigr now all, 'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING PRIESTY' she she sees me writing all this PJATO stuff.**

**She doesn't understand my obsession. D: But I know all of you do, so have some Percabeth.**

* * *

"Percy come on, or else we'll be late!"

"I'm not the one making us late, I'm waiting on Nico!" I retorted. Annabeth sighed softly at me.

"I wish he'd let us find him a date to the fireworks, that way he didnt have to tag along with us. I don't like it, and I don't think he's too fond of seeing us make out."

I sighed in response and pounded my fist on the heavy door to the Hades cabin. "HURY UP, DI ANGELO!"

Dark brown eyes glared at me through rave black hair. The door opened and Nico stuck his tongue out at me. "Be patient, it only took me what- five seconds longer than it took you guys?"

I huffed and grabbed his arm. "Lets it to before its too late."

He laughed as he followed me, Annabeth tugging the BKTH of us along towards the beach, bank whatever you wanna call it. The fireworks show was about to start, and Annabeth didn't like being late.

Once here, we sat Dow on a blanket together, Annabeth and I squeazing together to make room for the small son of Hades. Nico scrunched himself up, sitting slightly behind me on the blanket. The darkening sky was soon slight with fireworks, and the three of us, and our impatient bickering was officially over for the night.

"I love you, Percy."

"Love you too, Annabeth."

"what am I, chopped liver?"

Or maybe it wasn't...


	10. Arsenic Bagels

**This was inspired by a conversation I had with Insanity of a Fluffy Bunny. XD**

* * *

Not all Italians can cook. Nico wasn't horrible, he was well enough off that he could survive on his own, if he had to. But he clearly was not very good at making things such as cookies, or canollis. After all, he wasn't Sicilian. He imagined that if he was, he'd be a master. But he prefered spicier things.

Clearly, his boss at the bakery he'd been forced to work at by his best friend/wry nemesis Percy Jackson, did not like this fact. Nico liked spicy food, and garlic. Lots of garlic. And as a passionate chef, he cooked by taste. His taste was different from that of the man whom had just bought a batch of these peperoccini/garlic cookies.

"What is this?! Hah?! You're supposed to be Italian, too, correcto? This no good!" The man, much older, spoke in slightly broken English. Nico's left eye twitched.

The seventeen year old out on a bright, friendly smile.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience sir. Hold on, I'll give you a sack of free bagels, on the house," he stated and wandered back into the kitchen to grab such a sack of his _special _bagels.

* * *

**Ah. I hope she's reading this. XD and, in case hit wasn't obvious by the title, 'Arsenic Bagels', Nico poisons those that piss him off. XD**


	11. The sword handling dilemma

**Was re-reading the first chapter of my Slender, PJATO crossover, and I found the line where Nico grabs Percy's junk looking for his sword, and I figured Wkth the inspiration from that, I'd write this.**

* * *

"Shit- they're gaining- quick- gimme your sword," the seventeen year old beside Percy commanded. He wore a black suit to match his companion's. both looked horrifyingly debonaire for a couple of escaped mental patients/heroes of all of humanity.

Percy sighed, gripping the steering wheel in the stollen car- Nico's idea, by the way, in an iron grip. It was a sleek black Mercedes with cream colored leather seats, and some other man's jacket in the front passenger's side, on the floor boards.

"Riptide is in my front pocket," he responded, looking up into the rear view mirror. Sure enough, a matching black Mercedes Benz, equally stollen followed closely.

Nico nodded to his companion, and in the darkness, didn't see exactly where he'd out his hand. Nor did he see how Percy's eyes bulged, when something was grasped around the front of the older male's tuxedo'd crotch.

"Uhm- Nico-" Percy cleared his throat. "I don't think that's my sword."

"...Oops..."

"You're not letting go," Percy stated wearily.

"My ring is stuck on your zipper!" Nico sounded panicked. "How can I let to when my hand is stuck to your crotch?!"

* * *

**Heh. I like the idea of Nico grabbing Percy's junk in the front seat of a stollen Mercedes. In anything but a Mercedes, it wouldn't be classy. But with a luxery vehicle, it makes everything seem like it's out of a James Bond movie.**

**R&R, it makes me very, very happy. :3**


End file.
